The large-scale, economic purification of proteins is an increasingly important problem for the biopharmaceutical industry. Therapeutic proteins are typically produced using prokaryotic or eukaryotic cell lines that are engineered to express the protein of interest from a recombinant plasmid containing the gene encoding the protein. Separation of the desired protein from the mixture of components fed to the cells and cellular by-products to an adequate purity, e.g., sufficient for use as a human therapeutic, poses a formidable challenge to biologics manufacturers.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for alternative protein purification methods that can be used to expedite the large-scale processing of protein-based therapeutics, such as antibodies from cell culture.